fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
World Tour
'World Tour '''is the first expansion pack in the ''FusionFall game. It involves the player going to places based on locations in the real world to search for Ancient Codices. In these codices, there will be clues to defeating Lord Fuse, as well as hints as to his origins. The first location is Rio De Janeiro, based on the Blue Sky Studios movie Rio. Storyline There is not much of a story-line in this expansion. The beginning cut-scene features Grapefruit and Pear talking with Ryuto in the Museum at City Peninsula and asking him if he has found anything interesting. Ryuto points out that among the academia, there are rumors of Ancient Codices that contain the secret to defeating Lord Fuse once and for all. After commenting on the weirdness of talking to fruit, he calls the player to meet him at the Museum to ask for his help in collecting the Ancient Codices. Locations Rio De Janeiro, Brazil ("Real in Rio") Teōtīhuacān, Mexico ("End of the World") Antananarivo, Madagascar ("I like to Move It, Move It") Giza, Egypt ("Curse of the Mummy") Lissateeaun, Ireland ("At the End of the Rainbow") Rome, Italy ("Veni, Vidi, Vici") Pingyao, China ("Secret of the Dragon Guardians") Himeji, Japan ("Way of the Warriors") Singapore ("Rampage in the Lion City") Lemmenjoki River, Finland ("On Finn Ice") Oslo, Norway ("Ragnarok") Birnin Zana, Wakanda ("Long Live the King") Varanasi, India ("Revolution in Benares") Trivia The bracketed titles refer to pop culture or simply cultural references related to the country in general: * "Real in Rio" refers to the song of the same name written for the movie Rio. * "End of the World" alludes to the hype surrounding the so-called Mayan Apocalypse. One of the predictions supposedly involves alien invasion, with Fusion monsters being the aliens in question in the game. * "I like to Move It, Move It" is a reference to the song of the same name written for the DreamWorks movie "Madagascar". * "Curse of the Mummy" refers to the legend of the curse of Tutankamen's tomb. * "At the End of the Rainbow" refers to an old legend from Ireland about leprechauns hiding their gold at the end of a rainbow. * "Veni, Vidi, Vici" when translated into English means, "I came, I saw and I conquered". * "Secret of the Dragon Guardians " not only refers to the player learning about the Dragon Guardians in China, but that in China, dragons were regarded as sacred creatures. * "Way of the Warriors " is a reference to Bushido, the code of the Samurai. * "Rampage in the Lion City" references Singapore's nickname. It came from a legend that Sang Nila Utama, a prince from Palembang, found what looked like a lion in an island, so he named it Singapura. * "On Thin Ice" refers to being in a risky situation. Finland is a rather cold country, hence the pun. The title is also the name of the twentieth episode of Angry Birds Seasons. * "Ragnarok" in Norse mythology is a series of future events including a great battle between good and evil that results in gods such as Odin and Thor being killed. Afterwards, the world is renewed with the human race starting all over. The name means "Judgment of the Gods" in old Norse. * "Long Live the King" alludes to the Marvel superhero, Black Panther aka T'Challa, since the mission is about the player helping him stop a vibranium heist, which is part of a plot by Fusions to destabilize Wakanda * "Revolution in Benares" contains two allusions: Benares being another name for Varanasi, and Revolution 2020, a novel set in the city by Chetan Baghat. Of all the countries the player can visit in the game, Wakanda is the only one that has no real life basis, being created by Marvel Comics. This expansion is needed to complete the storylines in the following expansions: FusionFall: Infinity War and FusionFall: 300.Category:Fanon Video Games